Demons, Roses, and Daggers
by BloodRoseDoll
Summary: The girls are being attacked by a new villain who wants them dead at their hands. When Bennie AND Blake turn, they get sent to comas. Two new people come for vengance, protection, and a family. Whats gonna happen at the next attack? Rated M for violence.
1. Blake's Strange Turn

Me: DISCLAIMER! Who wants to do it?(:

Blake: MEEEE!

Butch: Why you?

Me: He answered first

Butch: But-

Bennie: Both of you can say it…

Me: COMPRIMISE! :D

Butch: Coraliee doesn't own the reds, greens, oranges, blues, purples, or whites.

Blake: Just the yellows!

Me: On with the story!

**Bennie's POV**

_Third down.. We're all good.. Well… At least for this month. _I woke up and got out of bed, rubbing my birthmark. It always burns a little after the full moon has passed. Turning to see my "Bad Boy" still sound asleep, I gently moved a group of hair from his face, and checked on his birthmark. The star that just screamed "I HAVE A DEMON LIVING INSIDE ME!" is still glowing the pale yellow it always does when we're caught. I knew, if it wasn't for his brothers, or the antidote, my sisters would probably would be dead right now.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Its midnight, and the third day the full moon will be out. Blake and I stay down in the lab at night during so we don't set off our inner demon. He was watching tv and I was tuning my yellow electric guitar when I heard my cell phone ring "Not The American Average – Asking Alexandria" and dove for it. Blossom really hates when I miss her calls. I put her on speaker this time.

"Hello?"

"_Bennie, good. You're there."_

"Yeah. What's up?"

"_The punks are coming over to spend the night. And they want to know if its alright with you and Blake to use your room again." _Blake nodded.

"Cool! They're welcome to use it whenever they like."

"_Sweet. Hey I kinda need another favor of you two.."_

"Shoot it at me."

"_I need you to cook dinner for us. You and Blake are just as good of chefs as Bubbles and Boomer, but they're gonna be out late." _She didn't hesitate to say those words, but I'm dead afraid of what would happen if I turned.

"But—What about the moon? The windows?"

"_I'm having the boys cover them up when we get back. We gotta go get your supplies and pick up the punks. What do you feel like cooking?"_

"Stir Fry?" I said relieved at what Bloss said. She's always taking care of us. Always making sure nothing bad happens, for all our safety.

"_Sounds good! Alright, the boys are done. We're gonna go now."_

And with that she hung up and left. _Well, they'll be waiting. Where's Bla-…_

Suddenly, a blast of cold air hit me and a loud bang came from upstairs along with a crowd of long eerie screams of my sisters. I can't go out wherever he went. That would mean hurting the people I love. Opening up my phone again I dialed a number and hit talk only to be more frightened by every second passing.

"_Hello?" _Brick's voice is so calm.. Is he elsewhere with his brothers or what?

"BRICK! BLAKE GOT OUT AND HE'S SET OFF! I THINK HE'S HURTING THE GIRLS! HURRY AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE HE KILLS THEM!"

Not even 3 seconds and I hear another loud bang come from the ground level._ The boys….. __I hope the girls are okay…_

"BENNIE! WE'RE COMING DOWN! WE HAVE BLAKE!" Butch was yelling. The trouble he was having holding my platinum blonde demon down now really obvious.

I scrambled for the Blake's antidote, one of his artificial black roses with the antidote's sent imprinted on it, and prepared myself for a hell of a fight with him. Standing ready, they pushed through the door and held him on the bed before me. His eyes were pitch black and his birthmark was glowing as bright as his hair, muscles tense and struggling to get free of the arms keeping him down. The sight of him is so scarry.. I wonder if I look like this when I'm caught..

"Hold his head straight at the celling.."

Brick had to use both hands to hold him straight while I had my right hand on his star birthmark and held the rose to his nose with my left. He kept moving around, physically refusing the rose I struggled to keep it at his nose. Butch punched him hard enough to stop moving and take the antidote, completely unaware of it.

His eyes faded back to yellow, muscles relaxing as he came back to reality. His breathing eased and kept glancing back and forth from Brick, Butch, and Me. "What- What happened? Where are the girls? Wh-"

"You were caught by the moon… Again…" Butch said quietly, holding BC in his arms. She had a large gash on her side, and some severe bruises all over her. She looked nearly dead! Butch held her tighter and closer to him as he walked closer. "You hurt them all really bad, man. I just poured some antidote x on them after I hit you. They'll be fine."

**_End Flashback**_

He won't forgive himself. Not after last night.. The punks were told about what happened and they canceled their stay.

**Blake's POV**

Last night is a complete haze. I don't remember even doing any of the stuff I did.. All I remember is getting up to go to the restroom, and then nothing.. I'm torn at how badly I hurt Bennie's sisters. I hope she forgives me…

My eyes flew open, and my hand went straight to my birthmark. It burns… Really bad… Bennie reached over and gently placed her hand on mine. Giving me this "Its okay. They're okay. They're fine," and got up, going upstairs to the girls' rooms, I followed. I want to make sure they really are okay. Bennie didn't seem to mind. She told me what happened and keeps reminding me that they're fine on the way up. I don't believe it. Like I said. I want to make sure for myself. All of them were covered in blood, but had absolutely no marks on them. At least they're okay NOW..

"Blake," Bennie was looking at me like it wasn't my fault. It WAS my fault. I turned, and nearly killed her sisters!

"What?"

She didn't answer, but pulled me into a tight hug. I can't understand her. I nearly kill her sisters, and was telling me that it wasn't my fault. Now she's hugging me like she's the one who should be in shock and total denial..

"Bennie…"

"Blake, I'm sorry,"

Wait.. Did she just say SHE'S sorry? This is so confusing! "For what?"

"… Nevermind… Lets just go and make them breakfast. They'll be waking up any minute. You know how BC likes her pancakes"

Oh yeah! First down!

Blossom: Why have Blake hurt us?

Me: It helps with what happens later. BC, do the disclaimer.

Buttercup: Coraliee doesn't own the PPG/PPNKG/RRB. Just Bennie and Blake.

Review? (:


	2. The Girls Awaken Bubbles' Return

Me: YAAAAAAYYYY! Second chapter!

Boomer: You made some mistakes in the last one…

Me: Yeah. I know. Missed some stuff while editing. /: Forgive?

All::nod::

Me: Yaayyy! Okay.. Disclaimer? Anyone?

All: ME!

Me: Uhh….

Boomer/Bubbles: When are we gonna be a big role?

Me: Just wait. You two are here in this chapter. For now, DISCLAIMER!

All::fight for disclaimer::

Me: HEY! NO FIGHTING! Mo! Do it!

Mo: Coraliee doesn't own the PPG/RRB. Just Bennie and Blake.

All others: Bu-.. Bu-..

Me: Story time! ^_^

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up to a sharp pain all over my body. My eyes shot open and the first place my hands went to was my side. It felt like I had a big scar there. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have bruises all over my damn body? Yeah. It's pretty brutal. But what confused me was what was hard enough to hurt power puff skin?

Getting up and heading straight for my bathroom mirror, looking past all the blood on my favorite clothes, I finally saw it. The giant scar starting at my shoulder, running down my side, and ending at my hip. "WHAT…. THE…. FUCK!"

Right after I yelled, Blossom had been standing by my doorway already. How long has she been there "BC? You okay?" Blossom asked with this worried look on her face. Like she'd seen something as frightening as Bennie and Blake when they're set—Oh god… Please don't tell me—

"D-Did Bennie-"

"No," Blossom probably knew what happened already. Me on the other hand, I'm clueless as clueless can get. "Blake. Somehow, someone—or something—broke through which made him turn. We all got hurt pretty bad." She lifted her shirt, just enough to show the damage done to her. Her clothes were covered in blood, and her battle scars were fully healed. She had scars all over her stomach. Bruises all over her and almost in the exact same places as mine. "I'm just glad Bubbles didn't get this. She and Boomer were out in Sousei, Texas at Seniti Elementary for Hero Day. I don't know how the other girls are though."

**Blossom's POV**

Wow… BC's just about as bad as I am… Only, her gash is at her side. Mine is on my stomach. She didn't remember anything of yesterday. Did she loose THAT much blood? Or did she pass out before she got to see who was behind her?

"You hungry?" Bennie had come through the door. She was completely calm. Had she known? Nonono of course she had to of known. Someone had to call the boys over.. I remember seeing Brick's eyes crying at the picture I drew in front of him. Full of anger, horror, and worry. Then he ran. To where, I don't know. Sure enough, Buddy had Bunny, Bent had Bell, Bo had Bliss, but Butch had me in his arms. He laid me down somewhere. He had poured something over my injuries, must've been the chemical x. Then he flew off. I couldn't move at all from all the pain. It hurt so bad. I passed out.

"Bloss?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Liar."

"No"

"Lie"

"Just go downstairs and wait for the rest of us. I can smell Bennie's cooking." She nodded and started downstairs. I half turned at her once more. "BC,"

"What?"

"Change." I left her to change and checked on the others. Each of them had the same gash on different areas. Bliss had hers on her arm, Bunny's on her chest, and Bell's on her leg. I had to gently move their clothes around to get a good look at their marks. _What the hell kind of "accident" would make Blake turn and not Bennie?... _After examining their scars and bruises, I looked around for their clothes, and brought a fresh outfit to their beds with a little pink sticky note saying "We're downstairs eating breakfast. Change, and come down. We have things to talk about. ~Bloss"

I headed downstairs to join BC, Bennie, and Blake. He looked like he had to stay away from us to insure our safety again. Bennie looked at me, using her telepathy _Don't say anything. Just move around like you don't know what happened. He's still in shock about everything._ That I'm sure I was gonna do anyway. Blake's not the one to handle shock, denial, and any other negativity towards him very well, unlike Bennie.

"What's for breakfast?"

BC looked up at me like I was blind. I scoffed as she sang "Chocolate chip, blueberry, banana pancakes. Nummmmyyyy!" I have to admit, she can hide her emotions pretty well. But only someone like me can see through her little fort of happiness and pure joy. She's the kind to not have anyone worry about her, always putting up the "mess with me, I'll kick your ass" mask. Take that off, she's really in deep, deep pain. And only I know that. And as of right now, she'd dead terrified of Blake and Bennie. Much calmer with Bennie of course, we live with her, but Blake she's still getting used to having around the house all the time. She's never seen him set off before. I'm surprised at how Bennie still hasn't caught on. Butch was behind her, just itching to pull her into a bear hug just to the fact that she's fully healed.

**Bubbles' POV**

Boomer and I were just about to go get a bite to eat at the Texas Roadhouse here in Sousei, when Boomer's phone started singing "Uso-SID" from our favorite anime, Full Metal Alchemist. "Bubbles, could you get that please?" He was touching up his hair in the bathroom. I don't know why he has to spend more time on his hair than I already do. It's perfectly fine to me.

"Yeah," I grabbed his navy blue blackberry and hit talk. "Hello?"

"_Bubbles?"_ It was Brick, "_Where's Boomer?"_

"In the bathroom. What's up?"

"_You guys need to come home. Now. Something happened with your sisters, and it involves Blake.." _Alright. It's official. I flipping out. I just froze and let the phone slip out of my hand.I could hear Brick repeat _"Bubbles? Bubbles? Hello?" _over and over. Boomer came out and looked at me with confusion.

"Bubbles? You okay, babe?" He bent down and picked up his blackberry. "Hello?"

"_Boomer… You and Bubbles need to come home NOW. Something happened with Blake and the girls."_

"What happened?"

"_We'll tell you when you two get your asses back over here. Hurry up."_

He hung up the phone and we looked at each other, mutual emotions and I'm dead sure mutual thoughts. "Get in the car. I'll take care of everything else, just get in the car."

I didn't hesitate to do it. I'm too scared, too worried, to argue about anything right now. Boomer knows it too, and he was walking back and forth form the hotel to the car, on his phone. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but I'm sure it had to deal with canceling the reservations we had for today. When he was in the car, he put my baby blue razor in the cup holder between us, his with it, and rested his hand on mine. I'm pretty sure he felt my hand shaking. "Bubbles, I know you're scared. Worried more than anything-"

"Tell me about it.." I didn't look at him, but straight ahead as he started the car and headed for home. "I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling that it wasn't Blake's fault. I know you're as scared and worried as much as I am, but we just need to get home. And fast. Turn here. I know a shortcut."

He took the turn and headed straight. It was silent the rest of the way, His hand was on mine the whole way, but I didn't pay any attention. My mind is whirling with theories. It was about an hour or so and we were already back in Townsville. When we got to the house, all you could see were a bunch of blood stained grass spots and on the trees as well. It looked like bloody murder. I gasped at the sight, and grasped Boomer's hand tighter. He did the same.

"What.. the FUCK HAPPENED?"

I didn't even wait for him to stop the car. I flew out and into the house, and up the stairs, checking the girls, at least to hope they're alive. Thank god they were. I flew back downstairs. "Bubbles," Bennie was cooking some pancakes. The second best cook in the house. "Come eat." BC, Blossom, Bell, Bliss, and Bunny were already eating.

"Not hungry."

"Then sit down. You're not gonna be able to stand when we tell you what happened." It took me a minute to agree. I sat on Blossom's right-hand side by instinct, as well as everybody else in their spots. The boys came in and stood next to their counterparts.

Aaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddd… END CHAPTER!

Hahaha cliffhanger!

Bubbles: What's gonna happen?

Me: You just came in… You're gonna find out soon!

Boomer: But-

Butch: Carying Blossom was sooooo weird….. .'

BC: Yeah. What was that about?

Me: I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE!

All::glare::

Me: Uhh.. Uhh.. Disclaimer?

Bennie: I guess I'll do it.. Coraliee doesn't own PPG/RRB. Just me, and Blake.

Blake: I'M THE BAD GUY! WHY! WHYYYYY! D:

Me: Something good comes out of it. You'll see!

Blake: Tell me now..

Me: NO!

Blake::glares::

Me: Ummmm… Okay, BYE! ::runs away::

Blake: GET HER!


	3. New Students, Prank Gone Wrong

Me: YAAAYY! Another chapter!

Blake: What took so long?

Me: Laptop got confiscated for a while…

Blake: Oh.

Me: Yeah. Disclaimer?

Bliss/Bo: Coraliee doesn't own PPG/RRB. Just Bennie and Blake.

Desiree: And me and my sisters and our boyfriends…

PPG/RRB: O.O

Buttercup: Who are you, and why do you look ALMOST exactly like me?

Desiree: Well-

Me: DESIREE NO! DON'T TELL! DON'T RUIN IT! O:

Desiree: Sorry..

Me: On with the story! :3

**Bliss' POV**

Bubbles came around and sat next to me and Blossom. Boomer came around and set his hand on her shoulder. I reached for her hand and and she held it tightly. Shit.. She's scared as fuck.. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bubbles spoke, in the tone that nobody really expected to hear from her.

"What the fuck happened and why is there BLOOD STAINS all over my god damn lawn?"

I flinched. I've never heard her say the words "fuck," and "damn" like that…

"Bubbles," Bennie tried to start, but she couldn't. She turned to Blossom for help, who only grabed her sister's hand.

"Well, Bubbles, Blake, somehow, turned. Completely unexpectedly. I had called Bennie to ask her for permission for the punks, and to cook dinner after I had the boys cover up the windows."

Instincts told me to hold on to her arm. Turns out, she tried reaching for Blake, who was still cowering in the back corner. Boomer guessed it too, and reached for her waist to sit her back down.

"Bubbles, we don't know how. And if Bennie doesn't know, nobody knows."

"Its unexplainable," Bennie started up again. "He was watching TV, and I was tuning my guitar down in the lab. All of a sudden, there was a breeze, and he was set off. Something, or someone, purposely did this to hurt us. There wasn't any breaks in the walls, and the TV isn't gonna do shit to us. I couldn't follow him. If I did, well, you know what I mean. And I don't want to go their either." She was right. And we all knew it. If she followed Blake, none of us would be here. Not even Bennie.

"Girls," Blossom started up again, "this is one case we're gonna have to wait until we get home. We have school. And though I know we shouldn't, we have to keep low on Bennie and Blake's 'demonic side.' Nobody knows but us and nobody will. Okay?" Nobody spoke. And at that, we grabbed our stuff and headed for Brick's red mustang, and Butch's green jeep. I rode with Buttercup, Butch, and Bo.

When me and Bo got to our Chemistry, people kept asking us if we knew about the new kids here. Neither of us had a single clue. The bell rang and there was a pair of people who looked a hell of a lot like me and Bo waiting at the front of the class to be seated. They could pretty much be our twins. The only difference was our clothes. Theirs were black with an orange stripe. Ours is orange with a black stripe.

"Everyone sit down," Mrs. Ichimaru started up to calm the class down, "We have two new students in our class. This is Darel Platinum, and Destiny Chromium (A/N: I couln't think of anything else haha)." She turned to them, "You may take your seats over by Miss Utonium, and Mister Jojo," and jabbed a thumb towards us. They looked at us with these orange- wait… ORANGE EYES? WHAT THE FUCK? Bo, was staring at them with shock as well as I was. He reached for my hand and gave me a note reading _Umm… Babe? Did you notice their eyes? And how they look EXACTLY like us?"_

"Hello," this chirpy voice was right next to me. I flinched at the sound. _Her voice is exactly like mine too! What the hell?_ Looking up at her, I greeted with the exact same "hello" she gave me. "You must be Bliss. I am Destiny Chromium."

"-Ey," the other was greeting Bo as well and moved on to me with what I, stupidly, thought was a recitation of the alfabet. _Umm.. Freaky much?_

"B"

"Excuse me?" He looked at me with confusion. Like I just spoke code to him and doesn't know the language.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm usually out and in a daze." Okay that was true, but right now, I'm totally in the reality world. This is too weird.

"It's okay, haha." His smile.. Too much like Bo's. Her smile, too much like mine.. I looked down at my blank notebook, avoiding the awkwardness as much as possible.

The day went on, turns out we had them for every class, and asked to sit next to me and Bo for every period. When the bell rang for lunch, Bo and I headed to our usual spot with the rest of our group.

"Guys?" BC was staring at a pair of raven haired people with a black shirt and green stripe. "Have yall met a pair of kids that look exactly like you? The only difference being the colors of their shirts?" So she had them for every class so far too.

We all noded in wonder. "Bo and I have Darel and Destiny."

"Damien and Diana," Blossom started off looking at their pair.

"Darel and Destiny," Bo commented, eating his sandwitch.

"Derick and Dusk," Bennie said.

"Dominique and Desiree," Butch mentioned with confusion and wonder.

"Dennis and Danielle," Bubbles told.

"Dustin and Danny," Buddy said.

"Drew and Dawn," Bent ended. All of us were staring, well, all but Bo.

I just had to let it out. "Well this is way weird."

"Tell me bout it. They even have the exact same birthmarks on their chest as me and Blake," Bennie chirped in. "We have them for all our classes."

"So do we." Everyone nodded along with Blossom. "I think we should invite them over. Something's up. And I want to find out. NOW."

"Agreed" we all said in perfect sync. The bell rang, signaling our return to our classes, and met up with our "mirror selves" in Art. I thought about my timing on my question, contemplating over it, and with five minutes left of class, I did.

"So, Destiny?" We're determined to find out what's up with these people. "How would you like to come over today after school? My sisters, I, and our friends, think it's a good idea."

"Its okay to mention Bo being your boyfriend," She jabbed a thumb at him smiling. "I'll ask my sisters and our boyfriends. And let you know." And with that, she gave me her number, and left for our next class.

My phone vibrated. A text from Blossom. _Did you ask her? What'd she say?_

_She said she'll ask her sisters and their boyfriends. She gave me her number. What bout Diana? How'd that go?_

_She said yes. When she tells you, don't say anything about our suspicions. Keep low on that, and especially on Bennie and Blake's "other side"_

Uhh, duh Blossom! I may get psycho sometimes, but I'm not stupid.

_I heard that…_

At the end of the day, Destiny finally came up to me about her answer. "We'll be there." Alright! She and Darel followed us to Butch's and Brick's car.

Desiree looked at me like BC does. For a moment, I thought she was BC herself. "You two must be Bliss, and Bo. Hi. I'm Desiree, and this is my boyfriend Dominique." And the rest of called themselves in the exact tones and voices as we would. Okay, we have to make up this code or something to tell each other apart easily. But that can wait till we get home.

"Hi, everyone." I came across noticing that they didn't have a car. "Did you guys get dropped off or what? We can fit enough in each car."

"No," Danny giggled. What's so funny? I wanna laugh too! "We flew silly."

"Excuse me?"

"We flew. Just drive. We'll follow in from the skies," They all turned around and these wings grew out of their backs. WINGS! Holy shit! They're angels! And the boys- THEY'RE DEMONS!

My eyes grew wide. Damien and Diana's wings had a red tips, Darel and Destiny's were orange, Deric and Dusk's yellow, Dominique and Desiree's green, Dennis and Danielle's blue, Dustin and Danny's purple, Drew and Dawn's were different from the rest. Their wings were black, with white tips. I'm guessing to see the tips of their wings. But still, HOLY SHIT!

I couldn't stop looking. Bo had to pull me into Butch's jeep and still, I kept looking. I could see them all in a rainbow of colors, each with their signature colors trailing a foot behind their wings. This is sooooo badass!

**Unknown POV**

So, the Platinum's are demons, and the Chromium's are angels. This will be interesting. Oooooohh! Destiny has Bliss's Psychotic mode, and Derick and Dusk have Bennie and Blake's demon, as well as the moon setting them off! Goodiee! I wonder if I can get them to turn outside the full moon time lapse.. Hmm….. Oooooooohhhhhh this will be such fun!

What's this? The girls are going to pull a prank on Bennie? I have to be quick with this…

**Bell's POV**

Okay, so they're angels and demons. That's badass enough. When we got to our house, Damien suggested a "boy's night out." Tch. Fine by me. (A/N: Hahaha) I'm sure BC isn't gonna care as long as Butch doesn't do anything stupid. Hahaha. So they left. Blossom asked Bennie to cook dinner again. Hmm.. This is strange. She always has Bubbles or boomer cook for us. Then she called us into the center of the room, where Bennie couldn't hear or see us. Aside from what happened earlier, everyone seems to be in a chirpy, happy mood. She told us that we're gonna prank Bennie. She said that after we eat, Bubbles is going to flicker the lights and each time when it goes dark, one of us will disappear. Until Bennie is left. Poor Bennie. Anyway, at this point, everyone had already "disappeared" except for me, Dusk, and Bennie. When the lights flickered off, I sneaked towards the back room, where I felt something grab my arm I thought it was Blossom, so I kept myself from screaming, which I should've done. I felt something wrap around my arms and legs, restraining me from getting up or doing anything at all. _Blossom?_

_Yeah. What's wrong?_

_Is getting tied up part of the plan?_

_Yeah. Don't worry about that._

And so I once again, kept calm. Just when Dusk was about to disappear, something happened.

"BELL!" Okay. This is hard! That sounded like Bennie, but it could also be Dusk. WHO IS IT!

"Which one of you is calling me?"

"BENNIE! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I don't know!"

"WHY DID DUSK TURN?"

Wait.. Dusk turned? But the full moon just passed. Dusk and Derick have the same birthmark as Bennie and Blake and they also react to the full moon. So how in the hell—I was inerupted by Bennie screaming and then she too had turned.

I don't get it! How can they turn at this time?

I was let go. So, this time, I screamed. "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM WHERE ARE YOU? DIANA! DESIREE? DAWN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GU-" Something came at me. Like a bowling ball striking out all the pins. Now I know how they feel.. THAT SHIT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!

My back shot with pain, and it felt wet. It was too dark to see what was coming at me, but I'm pretty sure it was either Dusk or Bennie. They hit me again, and this time, in perfect sync. Something sharp, it felt like a knife, or maybe it was a hand, I don't know it was hazy after the first hit I took. I couldn't hear any of the girls anymore. It's now dead quiet. Except for my screams of pain and the motion sounds from Bennie and Dusk. Then, everything went black.

**Damien's POV**

So today was a good day. Met up with these Roudy Ruff Boys and Power Puff Girls or something like that. They look exactly like us. Hmm. Interesting. Anyway, I suggested us boys go out and have some fun at an arcade. Turns out the girls didn't mind at all. Buttercup, I think, seemed like she could care less. Haha. That's kinda fucked, but soo how Desiree is with Dominique.

I was just about to kill Dominique at Dance Dance Revolution when we ran out of quarters. Damn! I was ready to shut him up! Ah! I left my wallet with Diana. Hmph. Guess I'll have to go get it then.

"Dom, did you forget your wallet too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come on. Lets go." And we took off. Brick said something about keeping low, but ehh. Who cares right now? I just wanna kill this guy at that game!

Dominique and I take off to the Utonium residence and at about half way there, Dom says something about Desiree.

"Man, I got a bad feeling.."

"Like?"

"Like Desiree got hurt or something. I don't know, man."

"Are you sure?"

"When do I ever joke about Deisree's safety?"

"Good point.." We picked up speed and when we got there, he was right.

Dude, this place looks like we just missed a fucking massacre in the making! Blood is everywhere! And I mean EVERYWHERE! On the walls, outside on the trees, on the floor, which is where I found who I thought was Blossom lying on the floor, till rolled her over and saw the necklace I got her for her birthday, a "D" with a ruby on the bottom left corner of it. I looked down to what was sticking out of her chest, a crystal, a giant one. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? "DOMINIQUE! CALL BRICK AND GET THEIR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" I'M PISSED! SCARED! WORRIED! WHAT THE FUCK?

He had just found Desiree and Buttercup "ALREADY ON IT!"

My brothers, me and our girls may be angels and demons, but we're also chemical x enhanced. Which got me to figure that there has to be some downstairs. I pick up Diana and Blossom, who had the same damage done to her as Diana, each in one arm, and head towards the lab. Lucky, it was the first thing I saw, and charged for the damn thing.

Just when I got to the chemical x, Boomer, Butch, Buddy, Bent, Blake, Darel, Derick, Dominique, Dennis, and Drew were each carrying their angels/counterparts. Brick, with the same expression on his face as I do, ran straight towards me, still carrying Blossom, and took her from my grasp. We layed them down on the table, and gently pulled the red crystal out of their chests and poured some of the chemical x on them. The others had dome the same to their girls.

I mumbled what only Diana could understand into her ear. Brick placed his hand on their shoulder, and said that they would be okay, but that we need to get them into their beds.

"But our girls.."

"We can make room on the Puff's beds for two. We just have to put them in the same room as their 'look alikes' so they won't freak out as much."

All of us followed our "look alikes" to the utonium girls' rooms and rested them on the beds. I can't leave Diana. I won't. I not until I know she's well and fully healed.

"Stay with the our girls, Damien. If anything happens, scream. I'll be downstairs trying to figure out what the hell happened here."

"Trust me, Brick. Anything happens, I'll do more than scream." And he left. I pulled up a chair by Diana. I can't sleep, but I have to. I can't eat, but I have to. I can't close my eyes till she's awake, and back to full health..

END OF CHAPTER!

Me: What'd ya think? :3

Desiree: That hurt…. But the chapter is freaking badass!

BC: …. Agreed…

Brick: Yes, I believe it was the best yet.

Me: OOOHHH-RAAAAHHH!

Dusk: Why'd that have to happen to me and Bennie?

Bennie: Nobody knows why. She won't tell us..

Dusk: Why?

All::shrug::

Me: Hehehehe :3 Well, Disclaimer? Anyone? Damien? You just had a big role to play. Why don't you and Dominique do it?

Damien/Dominique: Coraliee doesn't own PPG/RRB. Just us Platinums, Chromiums, and Bennie, and Blake.

Me: I love it when everyone gets along ^-^ There will be a poll soon for the Platinums and Chromiums. So please check in every now and then and vote for your favorite!

Bliss: Don't forget about the reviews! You need those to keep writing!

Me: True! Review!

All: And don't forget to subscribe too! 3

CYA! (:


	4. DamienxDiana, New Family Members

Butch: FINALLY! What took so damn long?

Bloss::glares at Butch::

BC: Don't be so mean to her.. She's just busy all the time..

Me: Err.. Umm… Y-Yeah..

Desiree: Can we just get on with the story?

Me: Of course we can! Disclaimer?

Danielle/Bubbles: Me!

Bloss/Diana: Compromise.

Danielle: Coraliee doesn't own the original ppg/rrb.

Bubbles: Just Bennie,Blake, and the angels and demons.

Damien: I heard there are new characters in the story now…

Me: Not telling. If you really wanna know and spoil the whole point of this chapter, their descriptions are on PPGXRRB-luv's profile… STORY!

**Damien's POV**

Its been 2 weeks since the attack. Or at least that's what Brick called it. Something about Bennie and Dusk having alike powers along with Derick and Blake that involve the full moon.. But what could form a full moon? It already passed 2 nights ago… He also mentioned the other attack which, trust me, none of us knew about … I've been by Diana's side ever since the "attack". Never moved a single inch. And by the sounds of Butch in the next room, neither did Dominique, or any of my brothers. Apparently, this had happened many times before with their girls.. He was so calm, but you can still see that extreme anger and worry rising in his eyes. He had Boomer bring my food every day just as he was about to check on Bubbles and Danielle. I've had my hand on Diana's and never moved it.

I started to feel groggy and seriously sleep deprived. I laid my head on the bed, and closed my eyes and let the cousin of death take me in. But the scenery didn't go dark. Things went to a meadow. The sky was bright and beautiful, like what Diana would remind me about. The wind blowing through my hair, and through the grass. In the background, I could hear a song playing. I couldn't name it, but the lyrics were making sense of what's going on in front of me.

_**Glass hailed from the sky that night  
I couldn't hide to save my life  
Standing drenched in open wounds  
You took my hand and pulled me through**_

It was when I met Diana. That accident. When a plane hit a building, and the glass was heading my way. Shards hit me hard, leaving serious injuries on my body. She found me lying there, picked me up and rushed me to a hospital, and never left my side.

_**I want to give you everything  
I'll give you my all because you gave me  
you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine that cured my pain**_

If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been given this immortality I have now. When I woke up in the hospital, I saw how she was sleeping. Soundly, but highly aware. Her grip on my hand was tight yet loose. Enough for me to move freely, but so she can sense every movement. The mere sight of her already made me feel as if I needed her for the rest of my life.

_**Listen to all of this glass shatter  
It pierced my ears and made them bleed  
Now it sounds so beautiful, cause you're beautiful you're beautiful**_

_**I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain**_

I fell in love with her. I don't want to hear anything but her voice. See nothing but her smiling, happy as can be. Feel nothing but her body in my arms, holding her, protecting her, comforting her at her will. She is my everything. And if she goes, I will go with her. I will give her my all; my love, protection, everything. Willingly.

I heard a whisper from behind me "_Damien…"_

That voice... Where is it-"Diana.."

"_You look like shit… What happened?"_

"I haven't gotten the slightest clue, Diana."

"… _My chest hurts… Why?"_

"You were attacked. And you have fatal injuries.."

"_How did this happen?"_

"You tell me.."

"_Damien, I-… I-…"_ I pulled her into a hug, holding her as if the world would end in seconds. I looked down, into her pink eyes. They looked so scared, worried, and in pain. I pulled her into a kiss.

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm here. You don't have to be scared or worried anymore. I'm here.."

I felt something move under my hand. A twitch. My head shot up and eyes wide open. _Did she just- _Again, she moves. My heart is racing and I realize I should call Brick up. Blossom was moving in perfect sync with Diana.

"BRICK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and in response, a red streak appeared by my side and Brick was by Blossom within milliseconds.

"Th-TH- THEY MOVED!"

"It's about damn time… The others are starting to wake up too."

Blossom and Diana, still in perfect sync, slowly opened their eyes. Reached for our faces, and slowly rose to sitting position. _"Brick/Damien…"_

"Damien, why are you crying?" I hadn't realized I was until Diana mentioned it. Tears were pouring down my face.

"I-… I-… I thought I lost you…" I threw my head on the bed again and cried into the sheets. "I-… I thought you were dead…"

"Damien…" _The mere sight of her already made me feel as if I needed her for the rest of my life. The mere sound of her voice completes me… I won't be able to handle anything if I ever lose her…_

"Damien… It's alright. I'm here. It's alright…" I was too caught up in the thought of losing her to realize that she was singing a song.. Just the chorus though. Strangely, it was familiar.. "_I want to give you everything. I'll give you my all, because you gave me. You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss. The medicine to cure my pain..."_ That song... That's the song I heard in the dream… I looked up at her with wonder as she continued singing. Where in the hell did she..- "I saw you in a dream, Damien. I saw you in a meadow. Your back was turned to me. When I heard those lyrics, I could feel the pain you were in. The pain I caused you… Maybe it's better if I leave… May-.."

"Shut up…"

"…"

"Shut up… Don't leave me… I went through hell to make sure you were alright… If I lose you, I would die… I don't want that pain… Physical pain doesn't matter to me… It doesn't matter if its caused by protecting you, or by you… It doesn't matter if you were the last thing I saw in this world… Just as long as it's you… By you, for you, because of you… I love you, Diana… There isn't a single second that you're not on my mind, wondering what you're doing, if you're alright. I just need to see you smile… Smile for me, Diana. Smile, and make things better… Please…"

**Nobody's POV**

Diana understood what Damien was trying to say. But she couldn't bring herself to say that she was feeling the exact same thing. Not at this time. Not while Damien is in total breakdown, because of what happened that day in the Utonium's House, when a prank had gone horribly wrong. The Roudyruffs, on the other hand, were calm as can be. They knew what to do when this happened. But it still hurt them, deep. Truths, every single one of the ruffs were hurting just as bad as the demons were showing. The puffs knew it too.

Two weeks had gone by and the girls had stirred something up in their comas. In the time before the prank, two unknown creatures were out there, working for the psychic who plans on destroying the puffs once and for all. They hide in the shadows, and behind the moon. Everywhere they go, they're there. Watching, examining, and reporting to their master, who, mistakenly, uses his creations and throw them out when finished. When they realized that they were only pieces to be used and thrown out, they had turned on their master, and sought out to seek revenge on their creator. When they heard of the puffs' and angels' wake, they decided to enroll in their high school and inform their protection to the girls and their mates.

When they got to the school, they informed the school principal, Mrs. Shinoa Katsuki, about their purpose, requested to be in the same classes as most of the pairs, and asked for their address. They swore to their lives to protect them. And nothing was going to stop them. Not even their creator. (A/N: The two unknown characters are OCs as well. Just not mine. They're my friend's sister's, mimiru90, OC's)

**Unknown POV**

We insisted on protecting them. I don't know why, but when we found out about our master's plan, all this rage rose inside our bodies. We ditched him. Okay, sure, he's our father, but to create us just to kill someone and then throw us out into the streets? That's a little over the top don't you think? Anyway, two days after we left, and flying around/hiding in the shadows to keep us hidden, we find out that the power puffs and the angels are finally awake. I didn't like doing that to them. I didn't want to set them off. I didn't want to hurt them. But an order is an order. And now, we don't take orders. Period. The puffs and ruffs are the only exception. If they only knew about it. But before we could tell them of our meaning to be in their presence, we had to enroll in their school.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Bennie's POV**

My head is still in a whirl. I don't know what happened. I remember being in the kitchen, then going to the living room, and darkness back and forth. The girls were disappearing and I was freaking out. When the lights went out again, but that time, they stayed out. Something made Dusk turn. I remember screaming for Bell, to shine some light. Then darkness. I woke up in my room, Blake to my right, Dusk to my left, and Derick at her side. Blake and Derick looked like they were going to cry. And when I turned to face Dusk, I saw the same expression on her face as on mine... _What… The… Fuck happened…_ Brick told us that we had turned, due to an unexplainable effect, which explained my birthmark glowing, but also confused the hell out of me. He said he's still trying to figure out how and why, leaving me and Dusk in a bottomless pit of guilt and pain.

Bloss, Brick, Diana, and Damien talked and debated about us going back to school. Blossom and Diana said its best to, Brick and Damien argued and refused the order. They kept fighting and fighting about it, until the unexpected guests. The doorbell rang. _Ding-Dong._ Once, twice, another. I got aggravated and got up myself to answer it. Honestly, I was shocked. This pair of kids standing at our door, one leaning against the wall, the other standing in front of me. "Yes?"

"Are you Bennie Utonium? The yellow Power Puff Girl?" _Okay, who is this girl and how does she know my name?_ She has black wavy hair, shaggy, but pretty. Her clothes, went off the shoulders, cut short but wore gloves that went up to an inch underneath the sleave. The colors were black with a white stripe. Her eyes were a dark grey, ashy-looking. I didn't know what to think of this girl.

"Y-Yeah.. How can I help you?.."

The other spoke, pushing himself off the wall and next to the girl. "Reverse your question, and you have an answer." He, as well, had shaggy black hair, ashy-colored eyes, and a t-shirt, black with a white stripe as well. They seemed a bit intimidating, but nothing is never as it seems. I listened to what they had to say with high caution.

"Excuse me?"

"We are here to help **YOU**."

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at me with determination in her eyes. "We have no proper identification. We were called B.U.-8, and," jabbing her thumb at her company, "B.J.-8. We are chemically enhanced with chemical x, as well as you, your sisters, and your counterparts."

"How do you two know so much about us?"

"We were created. By who, we still don't know their name. Our creator's purpose for us was to destroy the Utonium family. Unwillingly, we were forced to cause the past turnings to you and Blake." He made this sound like it was good news. I thought otherwise, and called Blossom and Brick to the door. When they came down, they were told the exact same thing as these strangers told me. Blossom, being the leader of all of us, let them into the livingroom, ordering an explination for how they know so much, and why they turned their creator to protect us.

**Blossom's POV**

I was in my room, arguing with Brick and Damien about going back to school or not, until I heard Bennie call me and Brick down. She was at the door with two people who claimed to be called "B.U.-8 and B.J.-8" by their "creator". I let them in, with high caution, and offered them to sit and explain their being here. The girl, B.U.-8, started explaining, and every now and then, the boy, B.J.-8, would answer questions. Rather like taking turns answering questions to the other.

"How do you know so much about us?"

B.U.-8 was the first to speak, "We were given a pill that contained chemical x, and the abilities to hide in the shadows, control and manipulate them, and even create an artificial full moon as long as there is light somewhere. A few weeks ago, we found out our 'creator's' plan, which only involved us for a short notice. In which, they would throw us out into the streets once finished with whatever."

B.J-8 finished that answer for her, "We wanted revenge, and, more than vengeance, to protect you from our creator's power. So, we hid in the shadows of your school, and in your house. No, we never went inside, but roamed in the front yard, guarding and learning. She thought it was best that you became aware of our presence. Thus, here we are."

"Okay. So, why now? Why you?"

"Our creator is psychic and very powerful. He is too dangerous to handle alone, with no knowledge of his weak points, and his strengths. Like we said earlier, we were forced out of our will to turn Bennie, Blake, and Dusk, in an attempt of an order strictly given. We found out his purpose for creating us, and ditched him. We don't want any part of his plans. We want to be part of your family. We want to be your protection, and source of knowledge when you won't be able to know a single thing about what is going on in his mind."

Naturally, I can detect lies, thanks to Butch _trying_ to sneak out and never succeeding. These people weren't lying. They were dead honest. So, they became our family. In coincidence of their names, I took B.U-8 in, and properly named her Buffy, as Brick took B.J-8 in, naming him Bandit. We used the spare room, which happened to have a black door, ash colored walls, and a black comforter. They loved it. And, in their appreciation, made us dinner. _Alright, however they learned to cook, must've seriously payed off… THIS IS DELICIOUS!_

Fin…

Buffy/Bandit: To our new found families..

All others: OMG! ::charges after dinner::

Me: O.O!

Bloss: Coraliee doesn't own PPG or RRB. Just Bennie, Blake, and the angels and demons. Buffy and Bandit are her friend's sister's OC's.

Bandit: Review?(:

Buffy: Subscribe?(:


	5. Strange Birthday for 6

'\Sorry for such a long wait. So much stuff to do and it didn't help with writer's block, AND I just got back from a week's trip to Colorado… But the good thing is, I'M BACK! 3 The next few chapters will be featuring nothing but the blues 3

Chapter 5:

**Normal POV**

The girls were doing fine. Being enhanced with chemical x, it was a wonderful advantage of healing quickly. Since Buffy and Bandit had joined their families, everything has been quiet. A year has passed, and is currently the girls' 18th birthday, well, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's. To Blossom's surprise, Diana, Desiree, and Danielle's birthday was the exact same day. The girls grew so close to the angels they even forgot about them being from another dimension. They threw a party, a big one. The whole town was there.

**Danielle's POV**

Wow. 18 already. I suddenly feel old… Haha, you know we may be immortal, but we only stop growing and live forever when we hit 18. Hmm, I don't feel any different. Ehh, oh well. Over the past year, Bubbles and I have been getting really close to each other. Like, if she's not with Boomer, or her sisters, I'm the first one she comes up to. The same goes for me. Almost all our free time is spent either with our boyfriends, or with each other, and it's been such a wonderful time here. I don't ever want to leave, but soon, we'll have to. I hate to admit it, but after a few weeks, we'll have to go back to our world. And I'd hate to break Bubbles' heart.

Dennis keeps telling me that it'll be alright. That the same thing happened between them and the ruffs, and that they're planning on telling them tonight. I insisted after the party. And that's just what I plan on doing. Leave the sorrows for later, let happiness shine now.

It's now 4:00pm and the whole town has come to celebrate. There was even a DJ who insisted we don't pay. That's so nice of him. When I turned around, I saw Bubbles in the dress I gave her earlier this morning. A baby blue off sleeve dress with black sequence, and let me tell you, she looked absolutely beautiful in it! Boomer seemed to like it, found him starring at her in awe while she glanced back with flushed cheeks. "I see you look like more of an angel than you really are, you look wonderful." Swinging around to his voice, I glomped Dennis. Wrapping my arms around his heck I almost chocked him. "D-Danielle, too tight!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just… It's just that…" I couldn't finish my sentence, but apparently, he knew what I was trying to say.

"You know, we did come from a different dimension. It's been about a year since we left. I don't even remember why though."

"You don't think…" I looked around for someone suspicious, and when I reached the DJ, I was drawn to him. I have no idea why though. But the thought snapped out of my head when Dennis started talking again.

"It's possible," with his head turned the other direction I was looking in, then straight at the DJ, "They could be looking for us as of this moment."

"Oh no. Should we tell Damien and Diana?" Why do I have the feeling things will go from bad to worse in a matter of minutes?

**** 20 minutes later ****

**Bubbles' POV**

That DJ is giving me a bad vibe… I was with Bloss and BC trying to tell them that something was up, when I heard Danielle calling me. She went on about something with her and her sisters and the demons and why they came to our world. Intently, I listened. And to my amazement, all fourteen of them are considered "criminals" and ran. Also saying that she and Dennis think that by now, people would begin to wonder where they went and are on the search for them. I asked her why they were considered these "criminals" in the first place.

"Because Bubbles," she's talking like she did something really bad, "each one of us fell in love with the enemy. An angel and a demon must NEVER fall in love." An angel and a demon must never fall in love? Well that's just stupid.

I found myself speaking aloud, "And that stupid reason got you kicked out of your fucking home? That anathema is why you're here?" Immediately, I could tell that Danielle was starring me down in shock. She's heard me use the language before, but never tainted with such an amount of venom. She backed away, as if I were to blow before her eyes, never taking her gaze off my eyes.

"That _stupid_ reason… is exactly why I'm here right now… and exactly why we have to go back in 2 weeks…"

_What?_ "Danielle, what are you talking about?"

"Bubbles, avail this time. More than likely, they're looking for us right now." Right when she said that, something happened within the crowd of people behind her. I don't think she was able to sense it though because she kept staring at me with her intense blue eyes. But obviously, Boomer felt it going on as well, he tugged my hand.

Looking past Danielle, I set my gaze towards the crowd of people. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I could still _feel_ something going on. "Danielle, I'll be back…" I could still hear her calling after me as I pushed on past her, Boomer in tow, and into the center of the crowd. For a moment I was getting sick to my stomach and I could feel a headache coming on.

**Boomer's POV**

I was with Bubbles while she was talking to Danielle. I tried to listen to what she was saying but I couldn't take my eyes off the crowd. I kept picking up that feeling I get when Bubbles is in trouble or something, then, after a while, something happened. I couldn't see what was going on, but as I tugged at Bubbles' hand, she seemed to already know what I was trying to tell her; she pushed on past Danielle and to the center of the crowd.

Pushing and shoving our way through, I suddenly heard this strange voice:

_Do you really think you know those prissy little bitches and their boyfriends?_

It sounded like that of a killer; deep, dark, and sinister to the core. I stopped. Bubbles tried pulling me further but I resisted, until finally she tapped into my thoughts and heard me reply in a tone I have never used in front of her before.

_Do YOU really think you know those_ prissy little bitches and their boyfriends_?_

"Boomer…?"

Ooooooohhhhh…. Cliff! Sorry for the long wait, but please, R&R! 3 Will try to post more ASAP 3


End file.
